Fairywings IV: Demon Overthrow
by demented cookies
Summary: Continuing F III. Our heroes must proceed with the plan...the supposedly foolproof, couldbe fatal plan...to stop the villainous Commander Sool and a group of angry demons. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds! R&R!
1. The Next Part of the Plan

**Hi, awesome readers! Here I am with the fourth fic in the Fairywings series! This is possibly the last one, though. But if I get enough reviews, I might continue. Thanks to FreakyD45663 for the amazing, spectacular, incredible, fascinating, unbelievable title! Don't forget to check out some of FreakyD45663's fics after you read this one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, never have, and never will own any of the characters that are NOT the following characters: Lauryn, Allayne, Bryan, Commander Caitlyn Sool, or any character which you do not recognize from the Artemis Fowl series. I wish I did though. **

**Thank you for reading my boring intro. yawn I fell asleep writing it. Now on with the story!**

Chapter one: The Second Part of the Plan

A team of LEP officers crept silently through the halls on the 45th floor of Police Plaza. They rounded a corner only to come face-to-face with a group of demons on guard duty. "LEP!" one demon growled to the others. "You know what Sool told us to do!"

The group of demons nodded and attacked the smaller fairies. It didn't last long. Despite their training and weapons, the little elves and sprites were no match for the larger demons. It was like a mouse with a slingshot against a cat. The unconscious LEP officers were dragged off to the very same cell that once held a certain three mud kids.

"Demons?" gasped Mulch Diggums. "I don't like 'em. They remind me of goblins."

"You don't have to come in contact with a demon," Foaly said. "You just have to get in there, and listen. If you see Sool, don't hesitate to knock her out and drag her back here."

"Alright," Mulch said. "I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it. And I'd better get a medal."

"You'll get the biggest medal in Haven," Holly said.

Commander Caitlyn Sool was once again in the small dark room.

"That infuriating elf," the figure sitting at the desk in the middle of the room muttered. "She and that centaur have foiled my plan once too many times. First I failed to have Haven destroyed because of that mud girl, and then they rescued that dwarf from being killed over a stupid purse back in San Francisco again thanks to those mud men, now the LEP saved the mud children. But now I can't be stopped. If they do put me behind bars…again…Haven is doomed. For only I can deactivate the bomb placed under this very city."

"Yes ma'am," Sool said. "There is no way out for them. We have them cornered."

"Exactly," the shadowed fairy said. "And you shall get the gold you want. A reward for your efforts."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Unknown to the two fairies, there was another in the room. A certain Mulch Diggums who was hearing every word.

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next one won't be so short. R&R!!!**


	2. Foolproof Till Tomorrow

Chapter two: Foolproof Till Tomorrow

"Do you know who it was?" Holly questioned Mulch when he got back to base.

"No," replied Mulch. "The voice…the voice was familiar though."

"And you have no idea?"

"None whatsoever."

Foaly and another elf walked into the room from the ops booth. The elf was Captain John Oak, a ninety five year old LEPrecon officer. His good looks often distracted the damsel in distress at a crime scene. Despite his female fan club, he took his job very seriously and had at least 20 successful missions in the past two months. He was soon to be promoted to major.

"What have we got so far?" said Captain Oak.

"Nothing at the moment, Captain," Holly replied.

"What did this mystery person say?" Butler asked.

Mulch thought for a moment. "She said something about…what happened in San Francisco. She said that was one of her many failures. She said because of you, Holly, and Artemis and the mud kids, she failed to get her revenge on all those who foiled her plots."

Lauryn looked thoughtful. "Does anyone here, by any chance, know someone," she said, "by the name of 'Koboi'"

Six heads spun in her direction. "Koboi?" cried Holly, Mulch, Foaly, John, Butler, and Artemis in unison. Brian, Allayne, Qwan, and Nº 1 looked blank.

"Where did you hear that name?" Artemis demanded.

"Nowhere, actually. I read it on the back of that remote doohickey that stopped all of horsy-boy's," Foaly glared at her, "stuff. It said in little words, I had to use a magnifying glass to read it, Koboi Labs."

"What's the big deal with this Koboi person?" Brian asked. "What has this person done?"

"She is a ruthless, cold-blooded killer," spat Holly. "She has no love for the People. She would kill her own mother to get her way."

"Charming lady," Lauryn commented.

"What are we going to do now, Fowl?" Captain Oak said.

"We are to proceed with the plan," replied Artemis.

"We're going to begin the next part of the plan tomorrow," Holly said, joining John in by the wide window in the staff rec room. She'd never admit it, but she admired him for sticking to his job and ignoring the love struck female elves…unlike Chix Verbil. Plus she thought he looked cute with his strait, dark hair hanging down, almost to his shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied. They stood by the window in silence for a while, watching the traffic go by down below.

"Do you think Artemis' plan will work?" John asked her.

Holly thought for a moment. "I don't know, John," she said. "I hope so. Artemis' plans rarely go wrong. But if it does, that would mean catastrophe for our whole race."

"I wonder, Holly, if he really knows what he's doing. Koboi is not to be underestimated."

"And I don't think he would underestimate her. Besides, his plan is pretty foolproof."

"We'll see," John said. "We'll see come tomorrow." John looked at her. Her large, bi-colored eyes stared out the window. He always grew annoyed with all the girls following him all the time. He wouldn't he so annoyed, however, if Holly was one of those girls.

**Aww! How cute! I want to say thank you right now to Tardyarty. He has been a LIFE SAVER!!!!!!!!!! He and his genius mind helped me to think up Artemis' plan. Next chapter coming up!!!**


	3. A Turn For the Worse

Chapter three: A Turn for the Worse

The next morning arrived quickly. Every fairy involved got to Police Plaza by 6:30 am. It wasn't necessary, though, because they weren't to begin until the late afternoon. Everyone was anxious to get started. The rest of the day passed as the fairies sat at the table in the staff rec room and fidgeted. It was not until the artificial sun began to sink below the tops of the buildings Artemis said, "I think it's time we began."

"Finally," Lauryn groaned. "We've been waiting all day."

Artemis talked them through the plan once more then they set off to start.

Foaly sat in his specially designed chair and watched on the screen through the camera in John Oak's helmet. Butler was in front of John, but other than that he couldn't see any other people. Although, he knew that a whole team of LEP officers were behind the elfin Captain.

Foaly rolled his swivel chair to another screen and watched through the camera in Holly's helmet. LEP officers were hovering above the roof of Police Plaza waiting. There were several officers behind her too.

"Have they got them yet?" Lauryn said.

Foaly jumped in surprise at the girl's sudden comment. "No," he whinnied, "they're still waiting for Butler and John."

"Hey guys," Corporal Weed called out, "I think I got something here!"

The rest of the officers in the round dirt cell looked and there, behind Weed, was a hole in the wall. The hole was about two feet in diameter and three feet deep.

"That's what you were doing this whole time?" a sprite said.

"Awesome! We're out!"

"Let's go!"

Weed held up a hand. "Wait! We're not out yet. On the other side of this whole is metal. We have to break the metal first…or melt it."

"How about this," Captain Redwood suggested, holding up his Neutrino 3000. He walked up to the hole pointed his Neutrino at the metal three feet away and fired a long stream of level five. After a minute or so of being hammered upon by a Neutrino laser, the metal finally gave in.

"We're out!" the formerly imprisoned officers laughed as they each scrambled out the hole and climbed down the wall holding on to the windowsills.

"Is that the cell?" Nº 1 whispered to Qwan.

"Yes," Qwan whispered back. "I think so…but I'm willing to take a chance."

Qwan conjured up a magical image of a full-grown bull troll and sent him towards the guards. The guards took one look at it and ran screaming. Qwan and N° 1 approached the door grinning. "Obviously not the bravest of demons," Qwan stated.

Sool had added a lock to the door ever since the mud children escaped that time by simply hitting the door repeatedly. The lock was the most primitive model. The mud men still used it.

Qwan held his hand about two inches away from the lock. It made a _click_ as the lock came undone.

"How did you do that?" N° 1 gasped.

"We warlocks have always been able to do that. It's one of our less famous powers. Haven't you ever wondered why they call us war_locks_?" Qwan grinned.

N° 1 rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha."

The two small fairies pried the heavy door open. The cell was empty. Instead of LEP officers, there was a gaping hole.

"Where did they—" A pair of huge demon hands grabbed them from behind.

**Happy 4****th**** of July (for those in America like me)!!! I love those fireworks!! Boom! Bang! KaBOOM!!!!!! GRAND FANALE!!!!! BOOM!! BA-BA-BA-BANG!!!!! Ka-BLOOEY!!!!! Heehee! Yeah. I'm nutty.**


	4. Trapped

Chapter four: Trapped

Butler, John Oak, and the rest of the LEP team crept along stealthily so the demons wouldn't hear them. They spied Commander Sool as she exited a room and closed the door.

"Let's get her," John whispered.

"Wait," said Butler. "Wait for it."

Sool's heels made a tapping sound on the floor as she walked. A large demon met her at the end of the hallway. Butler and John couldn't hear what she was saying but they were sure it was the demon in charge. He was too well-dressed to be of a low rank. Sool pointed behind her at the door she had just come from and said something. Both fairies chuckled and Butler guessed that they weren't too fond of Opal. "Ready, Captain?" whispered Butler. "Now!" John aimed carefully, pointing the muzzle of the gun at the space on the floor dangerously close to Sool's stiletto heels. Slowly, he his index finger pulled the trigger. With almost complete silence, the little two-inch long, bullet-like laser-beam whizzed through the air. It missed Sool by an inch. Sool and the large demon spun around quickly to see the LEP team with a huge human in the lead. They turned and ran.

"Elk, Evergreen, Kelp, Verbil, and Ivy," John said to a group of officers, "you go block them at the right. The rest of you block them from the left. We'll take the rear." The officers obeyed, drifting away from Captain Oak and Butler to their assigned positions. Sool and the large, high-ranking demon had only one way to go: up the nearest flight of stairs.

_How can she run in those stilettos? _The thought was on the minds of all the LEP officers. They all steered clear when the heels of Sool's shoes got to close for comfort. No one wanted to be impaled by those murderous things. Unfortunately, Sool caught the look in their eyes. She smiled a cold, merciless grin. Before Grub Kelp could react, Sool kicked her heel at his shin. Her aim, never being the best, failed her. But, luckily for her, the heel snagged a bit of the cloth on his uniform and it tore.

"Hey!" he cried. "She's trying to kill me!" His anguished cries gave Commander Sool the ideal opportunity to get a kick at him again, and this time she got lucky. Blood spilled from the cut on Grub's leg and he fell back onto the floor, crying in pain. Blue sparks swirled around the cut. Tears ran down his cheeks. "It still hurts," Grub whimpered.

"You guys go ahead," John said running to attend to his fallen comrade. "We'll catch up with you." And the others were gone, following Sool up the stairs.

"C'mon, Corporal," said John encouragingly, helping the younger Kelp to his feet, but there was a hint of annoyance in the Captain's voice. "You can walk. You'll be fine."

Thousands of artificial diamonds glittered in the fake black, night sky, framing the thirty or so LEP officers. "Where is she?" Holly wondered aloud. "Have Butler and John failed?"

Her mood lifted when she saw Sool and a demon run out of the roof door as fast as their exhausted legs could carry them. They halted in their tracks when they saw the team of LEP officers waiting for them.

"Hello, Sool," came the voice of Holly Short behind the helmet of the leading fairy. You could almost see her grin behind her visor.

"D'arvit," Sool breathed.

Then the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell into a huge dwarf mouth. "AUGH!!!" screamed Sool in disgust.

Mulch spat her out but the dwarf spit was already hardening. "This is disgusting," Sool groaned. The large demon tried helplessly to get his legs free of the dwarf saliva, for his legs were the only part of his body that could fit in a dwarf mouth. He growled something in the demon language. It didn't sound very nice.

"Thank you guys," Holly thanked the dwarves. The three dwarves seemed to smile in return but it was hard to tell because of the overgrown bush of beard hair. Holly approached Sool and looked her in the eye. In one swift movement, she punched the female gnome across the face. Holly grinned, satisfied.

"I guess we go tackle Koboi now," Butler said.

"Yes, let's," agreed Holly. "I'm itching punch her face in."

Qwan and N° 1 were thrown in a dirt cell much like the one the officers had escaped from. They hit the hard floor with a thump.

"What do we do now?" N° 1 moaned.

"I don't know. We can't escape the guards in front now," Qwan muttered.

"Do we just wait for someone to help us?"

"I guess."

As the time ticked by, both warlocks began to feel like they had just caused the timer of their life to tick faster.

**Ooh! Scary! What will they do now? Will they be saved? **


	5. To Release a Warlock

Chapter five: To Release A Warlock

"Let's go Grub," John said. "I suppose Butler and Holly already took care of Sool."

Something inside John's helmet beeped. "Pick up," he said into the helmet mike clearly.

"Hello?" the gruff voice on the other end said. "Captain Oak? This is Private Weed."

John sighed with relief. "So you've escaped already. I didn't expect Qwan to succeed this quickly."

"Qwan?" asked Private Weed. "Who's that?"

"He's the warlock who…saved you," John said hesitantly. He narrowed his brown eyes. "With the runes on the forehead."

"What warlock?"

Suddenly, John's heartbeat began to speed up and he started sweating. "D'arvit," breathed John.

"Why can't you use magic, Qwan?" N° 1 asked. "We are war_locks_, aren't we?"

"That was a stupid joke, N° 1," Qwan sighed. "Besides, magic couldn't help us here. I suppose Koboi assigned the toughest demons the job of guarding us. I doubt we're going to live through this whole thing."

"Um," N° 1 said hesitantly, "I might think twice about that." Qwan listened. Sure enough, something was rattling the door.

**Two minutes ago**

"That should be the cell, Corporal," John whispered. "It's the only one that's guarded."

"I don't know about this," Grub whined. "Violence doesn't solve anything. Maybe we should talk this out."

"Talk this out? With a pair of dumb demons?"

"Sure. We don't have to fight. Fighting just makes things worse."

John took off his helmet and brushed a strand of long brown hair out of his face. He put his helmet back on. "Yeah," he said. "You're right. Fighting just makes things worse. And if we do pick a fight with these Hulk wanna-be's we'll probably have a very slim chance of surviving."

"That's right."

"But," John continued, drawing his Neutrino 3000, "if we try to talk with them, we'll have no chance of surviving." With that he stepped into full view.

"Wait!" Grub hissed at his superior officer, but it was too late.

"Hey, you big dumb animals," John taunted. "Come and get me you under-grown, hairless trolls."

One demon tried lunging angrily at the Captain but the other held him back. He seemed to be saying something like, "he's just taunting. Don't pay attention," in the demon language.

"C'mon, ugly," John said. "What's wrong? You scared?"

The demon growled and narrowed his close-set eyes.

"What do you think your girlfriend would think if she saw you like this? On second thought, I don't think your mommy would like you to be fighting itsy-bitsy elves that can't fight back without a big bad gun."

The demon roared and jumped at John. He was too slow, though. John easily side-stepped him.

"Come one, big guy," he laughed. "You gotta do better than that to nail me." Even though the elfin captain appeared fearless, and brave, he was really shaking in his boots. He knew that if he stopped making jokes and fooling the demon and himself, he'd probably pee in his pants. John aimed his gun at the demon, but didn't get a chance to shoot. The demon grabbed at the weapon but Captain Oak was too fast. But he knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

Again he aimed the weapon at the demon's forehead. He pulled the trigger. With a snarl, the demon coincidentally bent down to prepare to spring at the elf. Instead, the bullet-like beam hit the other demon. He was unconscious immediately.

"Oops," John said, "my bad. Oh well. One down, one to go. Come and get me, lummox." The grey-skinned fairy growled and leaped at the elf. This time, John couldn't dodge. The demon pinned him to the floor. "Get off me, you oaf!" said John, his teeth clenched. He punched the demon in the face, but with the demon's size and strength, he hardly felt it. All John got was a hurt hand.

"Grub!" he shouted at his comrade. "Open the door! Rescue the warlocks."

"But—" Grub stammered.

"Go!"

Grub obeyed and he carefully tiptoed past the elf and demon fight while John threw punch after punch at the demon's face.

"Hey!" The demon roared as he caught sight of Grub. "Where are you going, little man?" He let go of Captain Oak to tend to the corporal. That gave John the opportunity he needed. In a matter of seconds, John aimed his Neutrino 3000, pulled the trigger, and shot the demon unconscious.

"Thank you," Grub said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No problem," replied John, dusting off his hands. "Ugh, I think my arm's broken. That stupid demon. He's too heavy." Blue sparks swirled around John's arm. It was healed immediately. "There goes the last of my magic. Who knows when I'm going to need it next?" Then, he ran at the cell door and hit it hard. BAM!

"C'mon, Private," John said. "Help me!" Captain Oak rammed his body against the door.

"I dunno," muttered Grub. "I might get my uniform dirty. Are you sure they're in there?"

"No," John admitted. "But help me here. This is the," BAM! He rammed his body against the door again, "third cell we've tried. One of them," BAM! "should be it."

"Uh, well, I guess I should help," he looked at the frustrated Captain. "For goodness sake, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

John scowled at the Private. "You got a better plan?"

"Yes," Grub said. He walked up to the door, pulled a piece of wire from a compartment on his belt and lock picked the lock open. He smiled and pocketed the piece of wire. "It comes in handy when I want to open something secret at my grandparents' house."

John smiled and shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you you're a genius, Grub?"

"Not directly, but I get the picture."

"How are they?" Lauryn nagged back at the ops booth. "What's happening?"

"Honestly, mud girl," Foaly groaned, "I don't know why we keep you around."

"Shut up, pony-boy. Tell me what's happening."

Foaly looked at the monitors. "Sool and the lead demon have been arrested. John and Grub have released the warlocks. According to Mulch's iris ca—hold it! The warlocks were captured?"

"What happened to the rest of the officers?" Lauryn asked.

Foaly trotted across the booth to a wall of television screens and sighed. "They're enjoying their coffee in the staff rec room."

"Oh." After a minute or so she said, "What's going to happen to Allayne, Bryan and me?"

Foaly swiveled around in his chair to face the teenage girl. He leaned his elbows on his hairy, horse knees. "Mind wiping is the only option."

"Mind wipes? Are you sure? Can't there be another choice?"

"No," said Foaly. "Sorry."

"Let's think about this. My friends and I, we can keep secrets," Lauryn protested. "In sixth grade, I had this humongo crush on this cutie in my English class and Bryan and Allayne found out and even now, no one knows! Not even the cutie!"

"Lauryn," Foaly sighed, "think seriously. This is much more important than a crush at school. Telling a single person could mean the end of the People. Look how easily your friend Bryan found out."

Lauryn was silent. There was nothing to say. He had a point.

**Anyone think my going to writing camp this summer has improved my writing? I NEED OPINIONS!!! **


	6. The Battle Begins

Chapter six: The Battle Begins

"Captain Oak, you there?" said Holly into her helmet mike.

"Yeah," John replied. "A couple of demons gave us a little trouble but now they're all tied and ready for jail."

"You have the warlocks?"

"Yes, safe and sound."

"Okay," Holly smiled. She knew John would never fail a mission. He was too good at his job. "I think we're all ready to tackle Koboi."

"Gotcha, Holly," John said. "What should we do if you're not there before us?"

"Just wait. We shouldn't take too long." Holly sent the order to her team and they descended the stairs.

Opal's office wasn't hard to find. Luckily for Holly, Butler was able to remember where it was. "Is Captain Oak or Corporal Kelp there?" Holly asked Butler who was the only one who could see the door from their location.

"No," said Butler. "Should we go in?"

"Yes. The sooner she's arrested the better."

The fifty fairies and one human crept stealthily to the door as if it could wake up and eat them all if they were too loud. Holly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She held her Neutrino 3000 up and readied her finger on the trigger. "Time's up, Koboi," she said. "You're under arrest."

The shadowed figure in the swivel chair laughed an evil, cruel, but beautiful laugh. "You think you have any hope in defeating me?" Koboi chuckled. "Because of your interference, you will all die." She snapped her fingers and panels on the walls opened to reveal dozens of armed demons.

"Talk about cliché," Holly muttered.

The demons roared and charged at the smaller fairies. At least five officers were killed in the first attack. Only three demons were wounded. The LEP was out numbered. Holly fired her Neutrino 3000 into the back of a demon about to stab a Private with his spear. "Why do demons use such prehistoric weapons?" Holly wondered. "They obviously do no good."

Holly kept fighting, a demon lunched at her with his sword, but he was shot unconscious before he could get within three feet of her. She watched as elves, sprites, and demons alike died before her eyes. The floor beneath her feet was stained with blood. She kept right on fighting. Demon after demon collapsed to the floor, unconscious or dead. Even more fairies died.

A demon drew back his arm to stab Holly. "Oh no you don't," Holly muttered as she shot the demon. He collapsed to the floor.

"Here we are," John said as they reached Koboi's office. There were sounds like a scuffle going on inside. He knew it was more than a mere scuffle.

"Are you sure we should join in the fight?" Grub said.

"Will you stop preaching and do your job?" John snapped. "Our comrades, your own brother among them, need help. Are you just going to stand there like a coward and do nothing? Come on!" With that heroic speech both fairies entered. They knew that they probably wouldn't come out alive.

A large grey-skinned demon lunged at Holly. He missed her by inches. Gloating, she carelessly decided to leave the inaccurate demon on the floor and move onto other things. The demon kicked her in the back and she fell to the floor with an "uff!" The five foot tall, grey-skinned fairy jumped to his feet and Holly followed.

"Bring it on, ugly," Holly taunted. "I'm ready for you."

**A minute ago**

Grub and John entered Koboi's office to find themselves caught in the middle of a battle between the LEP and the demons. Immediately, John threw himself into the fight.

"Um…Captain?" Grub said. "Are you sure…?"

"Just start fighting, Corporal!" John shouted. "Start fighting for your life!"

John was currently facing an angry looking demon. The demon prepared to stab his sword into John's stomach but John easily brought him down with a few blasts of his Neutrino 3000. John smiled in success. Then something caught his eye.

"Bring it on, ugly," John heard Holly say. "I'm ready for you."

The demon drew his sword but before he could hurt her, she blasted him with her Neutrino 3000. She stood before the unconscious demon triumphantly. Too triumphantly. The brute behind her had just killed an officer and was bringing back his arm to stab Holly in the back. He was going to kill Holly! John reacted on instincts. He ran towards them. "Holly!" he cried, jumping between the demon and Holly. "Watch ou—" The sword lodged itself between his two bottom ribs. He felt the cold hard metal against bone. John made a soft groan as the demon pulled his sword out of him.

"Oh my god!" Holly cried. "John!" She knelt by her fallen comrade. Blood poured out of his wound. "Where's your magic?"

He wanted to tell her that he had used up the last of it while he healed his broken arm. "I…"

"No," she said. "Don't tell me." She tried conjuring up the last of her magic but once again, she had not refreshed her magic in too long. This time it might cost her her friend's life. She was able to send a spark or two but that wasn't nearly enough to heal such a serious wound. She tore a bit of cloth of a dead LEP officer's uniform and used it to wrap John's wound. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll get you help."

He tried to smile back but all he managed to do was slip into unconsciousness.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just HAD to end with that!!! I was desperate!!! Well…keep on reading and reviewing!**


	7. Guilty!

Chapter seven: Guilty!

Holly sat next to John's hospital bed. She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

John groaned. "Horrible. The fairy warlocks were able to heal the wound and stop the bleeding but it feels as though something were still inside of me that they missed."

"Don't worry," said Holly. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

"I sure hope so. Thanks, by the way, for saving me back there. Without you, I probably would have died of blood loss."

"No problem," Holly said, putting her hand on his. "It's part of the job. Besides, Haven needs you. You've probably arrested more criminals than Major Kelp, Chix Verbil, and I put together."

John smiled, strait brown hair framing a handsome face. "Say, you never told me what happened while I was unconscious. Did Koboi escape?"

"No. We caught her. Her trial is tomorrow afternoon. I wouldn't want you to be snoozing through that." She and John laughed.

"Guilty!" The judge said. "I sentence you to five hundred years in Howlers Peak."

"But that's a goblin prison!" Opal protested. "You can't send me there!"

The judge smiled. "I can and I will. Five hundred years."

Holly smiled with satisfaction.

On the other side of the city, John smiled, too. Opal was finally arrested and would be in Howlers Peak for five hundred years, maximum security.

"Hope you enjoy prison." John chuckled softly. He closed his eyes and everything was black.

**If you didn't get that last sentence, you will in the next chapter. One more chapter to go! One thing: should I write another one, or move onto other things?**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue I

Lauryn, Bryan, and Allayne arrived in San Francisco at about 3:00 pm, unconscious. The People mind wiped them of all their memories of the fairy world.

"What about their parents?" Holly said. "The kids have been with us for days."

"They'll just have to resolve that themselves," Trouble said. "There's nothing we can do for them."

"So that's it then? No more adventures with that girl?"

"That's right."

"It's kind of hard to give them up. Those two being the only human girls we've worked with…well, ever."

Trouble nodded. "But I think the LEP is starting to get too friendly towards mud men. Look at Artemis."

"Yes," Holly agreed.

Epilogue II

"Hello, Holly," Artemis greeted Holly over the communicator she'd given him months ago. "It's nice to hear from you."

"Hey, Artemis," she said. She looked different. There were signs on her cheeks that she had been crying earlier and her eyes seemed to have lost their playful sparkle. "I'm afraid I bring bad news."

"Oh? What might be the trouble?"

"Captain Oak. John. You remember him."

"Yes, the young captain you seem very fond of."

Usually a comment like that would have Holly blushing like crazy but she didn't seem to mind this time. "He died yesterday afternoon, after Koboi's trial. The warlocks say the blade that stabbed him was poisoned. A kind of poison no magic can heal."

Artemis didn't reply. He didn't know Captain Oak very well; they had only met for a few seconds, so he couldn't say he felt depressed. But he knew that Holly liked him a lot and knew how she must be feeling. He felt the same way when she was killed. The only difference was he knew no one could bring him back.

"I know you never really knew him," Holly said, "but I thought you should know, you being a friend to the LEP and the People."

"I am truly sorry, Holly," Artemis said. "I know you must have liked him quite a bit."

"Goodbye, Artemis. I have to go now."

"Goodbye, Holly. And thank you for telling me. You don't know how sorry I am. You knew him well, and I'm sure he was a wonderful captain."

"Yeah," Holly muttered, new, fresh tears beginning to fall, as she terminated the link.

Epilogue III

"Hey, pretty girly pixie," an exceptionally ugly goblin sneered. "You wanna be my girly friend, pretty girly pixie?"

"Ha!" another goblin laughed.

"How's 'bout gettin' over here and bein' my pretty girly, eh little pixie?"

"That's tellin' 'er!" A goblin cackled.

"Shut up, you moronic imbecile," Opal snapped. "Don't you have poor innocent insects to gobble like a crazed maniac, you brainless Neanderthal?"

The goblins exchanged nervous glances at each other and stared at her through the bars of the window. "Wow," the first goblin said, "angry pretty girly pixie. You wanna be my girly friend, angry pretty girly pixie?"

**THE END!!!**

**Credits:**

**Writer: comix-freak, the former artyfowl3**

**Editor: Who needs editeors?/ I am os ofver taht!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Tardyarty-for helping me think up Artemis' plan!!! Thank you!!!! (Be sure to check out tardyarty's fics after this!)**

_**The Seer and the Sword**_** by Victoria Hanley-for giving me the poison idea, for that book is all about killing people by poison! Great book! Read it!**

**FreakyD45663 and luver of jellybeans on reviewing BEFORE the story was done and boosting my self esteem…I thought people hated my fics before they reviewed!!**

**Everyone who read Fairywings I, II, III, and IV!!! Thank you!!!**

**Till next time! Ciao!**


End file.
